


Honey, Why Are You Drinking That Terrible Wine?

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Goro's not sure what's going on, but there's got to be a reason why Akira's drinking so much tonight. And now it's his mission to find out what's got him so upset.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Honey, Why Are You Drinking That Terrible Wine?

“I don’t know how you can stand to drink that crap.” Goro said as he eyed the bottle of some kind of fruity liquor that Akira was currently pouring into his glass.

“I’m not drinking it for the flavour.” Akira’s voice was noticeably missing his usual energy. instead he was speaking quietly in a monotonous voice, not meeting Goro’s eyes from across the table. 

“Is everything okay?” Akira shook his head, causing Goro to frown. He knew his husband too well to know when something was definitely not okay, but it would likely take a bit more prying before he opened up.

Goro opened his mouth to question him more, but Akira was already in the process of drinking the absolutely vile looking excuse for alcohol that he brought home with him from work.

Akira drank an entire glass before he looked across the table and asked, “want a glass?” 

“I think I’ll pass.” Goro did nothing to hide his disgust for the drink as Akira poured himself another glass.

Goro distracted himself from the man drinking away his mysterious sorrows by taking a bite of his dinner. As he chewed, he strategized on how to get his husband to open up to him. This had always been an issue with Akira, ever since they met when they were teenagers. Although to be fair, it wasn’t like Goro was the master of handling his own emotions. 

Goro looked up from his food to see that Akira had finished another glass. The former detective figured now was the time to take action before the idiot got himself drunk. So, he reached across the table and snatched the glass before Akira could refill it. 

“Hey!” he protested, but Goro was too quick for him, keeping it of reach as Akira leaned over the table trying to grab it back. 

“Nope, not until you tell me what’s going on.” Goro replied as he easily kept the glass from Akira, whose movements were nowhere as quick or smooth as they normally were. The drink must be stronger than he thought.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted a drink!” 

“Come on, you know I know you better than that.” Goro said as he stretched his leg out under the table to push Akira back into his chair with his foot. “Was it something at work?”

Akira ignored the question and grabbed the bottle. “If you won’t give me my glass back, I’ll just drink straight from this.” he said with a slur. The drink must be must stronger than he had originally thought. 

Akira put it too his lips and sipped what he could before Akechi grabbed hold of it and wrestled it from his grip. Akira swallowed what he could and protested “No fair!”

“You can have it back when you tell me what’s going on.” Goro said with a slightly smug look. “Now, I believe I asked about your work.” 

Akira glared back at his husband before letting out a long sigh. “I was working at the flower shop today, and…” Akira looked down at his lap. “… my father was there.”

The smug look on Goro’s face disappeared. “Oh?”

“Apparently he had a convention for work here, so he and Mom have been in Tokyo for the past week.” He let out another sigh as he added “and they didn’t even tell me.”

Goro put Akira’s glass back down and poured him out a little bit of the drink. Akira took a sip and spoke again. “He said he was just getting some flowers for Mom and didn’t even know I was working there. If I hadn’t been working there, I probably never would have seen them at all.” 

Goro felt his frown growing as Akira spoke. He had always known that his in-laws were trash, after they shipped their only son away for a crime he didn’t commit. And when they learned that their son was marrying a man, they didn’t even take the time to come to the wedding. If they never met either of them ever again, it would be too soon, in his mind. Goro put the bottle down before he ended up crushing it in his grip.

“I know you said I shouldn’t care about them, but they’re still my parents, you know. I would’ve thought they’d at least mention to me that they had come.” Akira looked wistfully off the side, a few tears streaking down his cheek. “I know you probably think I’m a fool for expecting that of them.”

Goro took the moment to move to his side of the table. “Hey,” he said, lifting Akira’s chin up so they could look each other in the eye. “you are definitely not a fool. If either of us reacts to poor parental figures like a fool, we both know that it isn’t you.” Akira let out a small laugh. “And as I’ve told you a million times, you shouldn’t feel bad for having feelings. Your parents are assholes and that is not at all your fault. Got it?”

Akira nodded while wiping a few tears away. When Akechi moved his hand away, Akira decided to take another drink. “You’re still drinking that?” Goro asked, his affectionate look suddenly disappearing. 

“Actually, I kinda like it.” Akira chuckled at the look of disgust on Goro’s face. “You want some?”

Goro stared at the pink sparkling liquid. He really did not want to drink it, but he figured doing so might make his husband happy. So, he picked the drink from Akira’s hand and took a sip. He instantly started gagging at the taste. Akira started laughing, almost falling out of his chair if not for Goro catching him. 

“Are you happy now?” Goro asked as Akira rested his head against his chest, still laughing. Once Akira managed to stop, he took another sip, and let himself fall right up against Goro’s chest against. Goro took his hand and made soothing circles back and forth on Akira’s back. “I see someone’s feeling better.”

Akira looked up at him. “Actually, I feel kinda *hic* dizzy.” 

Goro let out a sigh. “How much alcohol was in that?” Akira didn’t answer, instead taking another sip from his drink. “Alright honey, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” 

Goro pulled him up from his chair and guided him over to the couch. Goro sat him down sitting up, but once Goro sat down, Akira fell over and leaned against his shoulder, lifting his feet up onto the couch too. 

“Are you comfy?” Goro asked as he wrapped an arm around him. Akira moaned in the affirmative. 

They sat like that for a little bit, just enjoying being next to each other as they both experienced the love that they had both been missing when they were younger. 

“Mmm, Goro,” Akira began, interrupting the quiet. “I forgot to ask how your day was.”

“Considerably better than yours, considering I didn’t run into my own asshole father.” 

Akira shifted his body so that he was now laying across Goro’s lap. As he did, he slurred out, “Well, let me know if he does, so I can go and knock his ass to the ground for the third time.” Once he was settled, he added “bald fuck.” 

Goro let out a laugh. “Of course you will.” He began playing around with Akira’s hair, watching the look of bliss on his face as he did. 

After a minute, he turned on his side so he was facing Goro’s chest. Goro kept petting his head, and as he did, Akira got an idea. He moved his face closer his chest, lifted his shirt up a few inches, and started giving Goro small kisses. 

Goro froze for half a second before he continued, letting Akira continue. As he did, Akira lifted a hand began puling at Goro’s waist band. “As much as I’d like to,” the former detective said, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his head away from his chest, letting his mouth hang open from the sudden lack of contact, “I’d rather you be sober when we have sex.” 

“Asshole,” Akira mumbled out with a look of annoyance. He went back to resting his head on Goro’s lap, letting Goro continued to play with his hair. 

After another few minutes, Akira opened his eyes and looked up at Goro. “Hey Goro.” He whispered; eyes wide open. “I think I’m sober now.”

“Uh huh, sure you are.”

Akira began lifting himself up, slowly. “Yup! So I think that means it’s time for sex now, right?” 

“You’re a real horny drunk, aren’t you?” Goro had a wide smirk on his face.

“Yeah, *hic* and I know you love it.” Akira then leaned in and started kissing him, letting his body fall completely against his husband. Goro felt Akira’s tongue try to enter his mouth, and he chuckled to himself at Akira’s usual skill in this area having vanished. 

Goro pulled Akira back by the hair, needing to grab some air. Akira barely noticed, instead going to kiss his neck. “Akira.” He continued kissing. “Akira.” Goro said at a slightly louder volume. 

“Mm, what?” Akira asked, but continued to kiss Goro’s neck. “Do we get to have sex now?”

Goro chuckled. “Actually, I thought maybe it was time you go to bed. You’re still drunk, honey.” 

Akira shook his head. “Nooooo, I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk straight. Please, I wanna have sex…..” Akira sounded like a whining dog. 

Goro chuckled as he watched him continue to shake his head against his neck. He thought to himself before saying, “Alright, let’s go to the bed and have sex.” He hooked one arm under his husband’s knees and one behind his back, lifting him up with him and carrying him to the bedroom. On the way, Akira kept giving Goro’s neck kisses. 

Once in the bedroom, Goro dropped Akira on the bed, causing him to bounce a little. As Akira began getting comfortable, he said, “We’re about to have the best sex we’ve ever had, honey.” 

“Uh huh.” Goro replied, pulling the bed covers up and over Akira. “Let me go grab some stuff to make it even better.” 

As Goro walked out the room, he heard Akira say, “Mmm, yeah. Grab the handcuffs.” 

Instead, Goro went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When he got back, Akira’s eyes were closed, soundly asleep. Goro placed the water on his bedside table, leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

As he looked over his sleeping husband, he said “Those assholes don’t deserve you.” It mostly just to himself, but he swore he saw Akira’s mouth form a small smile.


End file.
